


A Birthday Surprise

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie goes to a club with some friends for her birthday and she doesn't know Jordan Knight is doing a special concert just for her and gives her a night she will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

She was getting ready to go out with her friends to the club. It was her birthday and her friends told her she was going out with them. She was listening to her favorite group and dreaming of the day where she could meet her favorite member of that group...Jordan Knight.  
She met her friends at the club and they were immediately served drinks and were sat in the V.I.P booth right next to the stage.   
All of a sudden the lights go dark and the announcer makes the announcement:  
Ladies and Gentleman, we have a very special lady here with us tonight so would you please help me wish Abbie Watson, and give a warm welcome to the stage Mr. Jordan Knight!  
Abbie can’t believe what she just heard or that the fact that Jordan Knight is there and she will be able to see him and touch him. Before Jordan hits the stage Abbie notices Jordan whisper something to a big burly man who nods and looks directly at Abbie. She blushes but doesn’t get her hopes up as she looks behind her to see if there may have been someone else he was looking at.   
Jordan runs on stage and walks over to Abbie giving her a kiss on the cheek then whispers Happy Birthday into her ear sending shivers all over her body. He then sings Happy Birthday to her and afterwards tells her that he hopes all her birthday wishes come true. She blushes knowing full and well what her wish is and she seriously doubts he really knows what she is thinking.  
Jordan starts off singing Lets Go Higher and Abbie is in total bliss and during the time in-between songs she thanks her friends for pulling this all together. After that he sings Inside and all the ladies go wild. He takes a break after singing Rockstar and when he comes back he has changed into his “fuck me” red pants. He then sings Give it to you, Up and Down, and then ends with O-Face and Abbie can’t help but continue to blush. She did notice that during all those songs he kept looking at her and winking and giving her his oh so sexy smile making her melt to her seat.   
Jordan thanks the crowd for coming out and blows a kiss at Abbie before he takes off back into the dressing room. Abbie noticed the big burly man that was talking to Jordan earlier was headed her way. She was talking with her friends when he approached their booth.  
“Excuse me Abbie, but Jordan would love it if you would like to go backstage and spend some time with him.”   
Abbie’s jaw dropped as does all her friends’ and she can’t speak she only nods her head and stands up to follow him to the back stage area. The big burly man knocks on a door and from inside she can hear Jordan say “Come in.”  
He opens the door and lets her in and she is floored at the site she sees before her. Jordan is standing there with his red “fuck me” pants and no shirt. She leans up against the door so it can hold her up because right now she can’t trust her legs to stand there on their own. Jordan saunters over to her like in a slow motion part of a movie and when he finally reaches her she takes in a breath because watching him walk to her had made her forget how to breathe.   
“You are very beautiful Abbie.” Jordan says as his hand comes up to caress her face.  
She blushes and starts to open her mouth to say something and immediately Jordan’s lips are on hers, kissing her with feverish passion. His hands roaming up and down her body and all she can do is stand there thinking in the back of her mind if this is really happening or if she might be dreaming? Jordan breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers as they both try and catch their breath.  
Jordan then picks her up in a fireman’s carry and carries her over to the couch. He sets her back on her feet and she sits down. Jordan kneels in front of her and slowly lifts up her skirt with his teeth as his hands slide up and down her thighs making her breath hitch. With her skirt as far up as it will go, Jordan takes her panties in his teeth and slowly pulls them down to her ankles and lifts up each leg and tosses her panties off to the side. Abbie writhes and squirms as Jordan looks up at her with a wicked lustful smile and slowly makes his way up kissing and nibbling on her inner thighs before stopping at her opening.   
“You are so sexy.” Jordan says smiling up at her again.  
Abbie lets out a soft moan as Jordan flicks his tongue on her clit.   
“Oh Yes Jordan!” Abbie cries out as Jordan starts nibbling and sucking on her now swollen clit. He inserts two fingers inside her twirling them around and around finding her G-spot. Jordan starts a slow rhythm with his fingers in and out then around and around driving her wild with desire. He starts to quicken the pace with his fingers and with his tongue making her body buck underneath him.   
“OH GOD JORDAN!” Abbie cries out as Jordan continues to move his fingers faster and faster inside her.  
Jordan gently blows on her clit and it sends her into an intense and mind blowing orgasm screaming out his name as she comes again and again.   
Jordan lifts his head up and smiles at her again and she tries to smile back at him but she can barely lift her head never mind trying to smile back. Jordan stands back up and slowly pulls down the red “fuck me” pants giving her a little strip tease and his cock springs out bouncing a little and she able to lift her head and her eyes go wide as she sees the beautiful man standing before her with his cock in his hand stroking it.  
“Lie down baby.” Jordan says.  
Abbie does as she is told and lays down on her back as Jordan lays over her and kisses her lips again all while lifting up her blouse exposing her beautiful breasts. He kisses his way down from her lips to her neck sucking just a bit before finally making his way down to her breasts taking her right nipple into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it. Abbie throws her head back and grabs a handful of his hair as he continues his sweet assault on her nipple. Jordan teases her with the tip of his cock inserting it just enough but pulling back out. Abbie moans and closes her eyes thinking to herself that this is just a very erotic dream and it’s not really happening.  
“Open your eyes; I want to see you come.” Jordan says.  
Abbie’s eyes fly open and she knows now this is no erotic dream and this is really happening. Jordan eases his cock into her pussy and starts grinding inside her. She lets out a soft moan and he kisses her lips again. He picks up his rhythm going faster and faster holding her legs up in the air so he can go deeper inside her.   
“Fuck me harder!” She cries out and closes her eyes.  
“Open your eyes baby!” Jordan pleads.  
She opens her eyes again and she sees the intense look on his face as he continues to fuck her harder and harder.   
“Oh Abbie, you feel so fucking good baby!” Jordan growls.  
Abbie can feel her body ready to explode but doesn’t want this moment to end so soon. She tries her hardest to make her body calm down but Jordan is relentless and let’s face it so damn good at this.  
“Come for me baby!” Jordan growls.   
“JORDANNN!” Abbie screams out his name as she comes over and over in another intense orgasm leaving her seeing stars.  
“ABBIEEEE!” Jordan cries out as he finds his own release.  
He collapses on top of her and they lay there for what feels like hours trying to catch their breath. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door and Abbie knows that her time with Jordan is over. She starts to frown but then realizes that she got her birthday wish, but wonders how did he know. She sat up quickly as she realized her friends were probably in on this.  
“What’s wrong baby?” Jordan asks.  
“I can’t help thinking that this all happened because of my friends.” Abbie said.  
Jordan looks at her and smiles.  
“Well, they had a hand in it, they told me that you would love to meet me, but as for what just happened...that was all me baby.” Jordan replies.  
She lets out a sigh of relief and Jordan gives her a passionate kiss. He stands up and puts his clothes back on while Abbie excuses herself to use the restroom. Jordan takes that opportunity to take her panties and stuff them into his pockets. Abbie comes out and smile sweetly at him.  
“Have you seen my panties, I can’t seem to find them?”   
“No babe, I haven’t seen them, but I know I tossed them somewhere.”   
She sighs and walks over to him giving him a big hug and kiss.  
“Thank you Jordan, you have made this the best birthday ever.”  
“I am so glad I could be apart of it, but sadly I do have to get going.”  
“I know, but I just wish I could find my panties.”   
Jordan smiles at her and nods as he watches her walk to the door and leaves him standing there with her panties in his pocket.


End file.
